Mine 2
by lunarlily828
Summary: The guy's thoughts on thier girlfriends or crushes.. Shikaino Naruhina Sassak Nejiten and maybe others
1. Shikamaru's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Shikamaru looked up to the starry sky, he sighed, it was so relaxing. He looked away from the celestial heavens to look at a his goddess. He smiled at his girlfriend Yamanaka Ino, she was fast asleep. His hand carefully tucked away a piece of her blonde hair behind her ear. She was beautiful and he not only loved her for her beauty but for her faults as well. Not to name any but she was hot tempered, always nagging and yelling, and yes very troublesome. But he fell in love with her personality, kami only knows why. His chocolate eyes find their way to her closed ones. He smiled those sky blue eyes could relax him just as much as the clouds. Those eyes seemed to change with her emotions, they flared when she was ready to fight, turned cold and icy when she was mad, and could turn warm when she was happy. And wide and dull when she was sad. His eyes wandered down to her pink lips that had probably said he was a lazy ass as much as he said troublesome. But he knew she loved him the way her eyes sparked when she saw him across the room or the way she always found away to put her hand in his or the way she always cuddled close to him when they had a cloud watching session. She also said she loved him everyday even when she was mad at him. He smiled, and kissed her on the fore head before he put his hands beneath her knees and back to pick her up bridal style. He smiled when she cuddled closer into his chest. Then he headed to her house, "Aishiteru Ino." he whispered into her ear, and smiled when he saw her smile in her sleep.

_Who knows how I fell in love with this troublesome girl but I'm glad I did and I'm glad she's mine…..troublesome_

_**Me: aww I had this on my mind for who knows how long, this couple is just so cute!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Aishiteru- I love you**_


	2. Neji's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hyuuga Neji, grabbed a hand cloth, placed it in a bowl of warm water, took it out and squeezed out the excess water. Then delicately he placed the cloth on his girlfriends forehead. _Tenten._ He gently stroked his fingers across her cheek which had a tint of red from fever. He then brought his hand to play with her chestnut locks. Her hair wasn't in the usual two buns, and was framed across the pillow. _She looks like an angel_ he blushed and quickly brought his pale eyes to her closed brown eyes. Those eyes could hold such feelings of kindness and love, they could also show such power as well. She really was amazing, she was a true warrior and not only that but always had time for him, to listen to his problems or just to spare with him. Sometimes when he grew mad he would use her as a human punching bag but she wouldn't complain. He ended up falling in love with her because she was the only one who he could open up to. He smiled and carefully he wet the cloth again and layed across her forehead once more. His eyes then came to her smooth lips. He smiled those were the lips that would always show a smile, a smile just for him. He blushed a bit again, then noticed that she had opened her eyes. She tried to get up but he firmly but gently pushed her down. "Go back to sleep you need your rest, I'm her to take care of you." She smiled a brilliant smile and closed her eyes once more. He blushed. Then her breathing became steady again and his hand found its way to her cheek and stroked it._ My Tenten, I love you more than any one.. I'm glad your mine…._

_**Me: Oh well not the greatest but ok none the less. SO PLEASE REVIEW COME ON PLEASE I ONLY HAVE 2 (AND I LOVE THEM, THANKS REVIEWERS)! I'LL LOVE THEM ALL EVEN FLAMES! SO PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Naruto's thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_I was dense._

_I didn't notice her blush_

_I didn't know why she didn't look me in the eye_

_I didn't know that she was in love_

_In love with me……._

_I don't know when I started to love her back_

_Maybe it was when she cried when she heard my secret_

_She cried not because she was scared_

_Not because she hated me_

_She cried for my pain my life my burden_

_She cried because she wished she could of helped me…_

_Maybe it was when she protected me_

_From hate_

_From villagers_

_From enemies_

_From loneliness_

_I don't know when but I know now_

_I love her warmth_

_Her kindness_

_Her heart_

_Her eyes_

_Her courage_

_Her strength_

_Her cuteness_

_Her beauty…._

_She still loves me with all her heart_

_And…._

_I Love You Hyuuga Hinata and I always will._

Uzumaki Naruto smiled at his girlfriend's reaction as she read his poem. When she finished she looked up at him and smiled tears starting to form and a cute pink blush across her cheeks. Getting down on one knee he asked the question that every woman always wants to hear during their lifetime.

"Hyuuga Hinata will you marry me?"

Crying from joy she lunged at him.

"YES!"

* * *

_**ME: AAW sniffle so kawaii I had this on my mind for a while. SASUKE AND SAKURA IS NEXT CHAPTER SO DON'T WORRY! I just needed to write this!**_

'_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
